


A Baseball With Glasses On

by ShyWrites



Series: Shy's Danganronpa Stories [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), I don't know what else to tag, M/M, byakuya togami gets hit in the face with a baseball, during the corona virus pandemic, i wanted to write something for them, is this fluff??, just a dumb ship fic because idk, just a random story, just take it, leon is a dumb short gnome boy i guess, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWrites/pseuds/ShyWrites
Summary: A dumb quarantine fic with two of my favorite boys. WIll there be more? Who knows but please read!
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya
Series: Shy's Danganronpa Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	A Baseball With Glasses On

**Author's Note:**

> The title just came into my brain and this is officially their ship name now. That is it. The rest is history. Enjoy.

Byakuya Togami idly went through his emails on his laptop.

The Corona Virus had been in effect for months now and he had forced all of his staff members to stray away from the office and work from home. Though he was happy that this transition gave him more time to sit at home, he had been feeling a bit lazy.

Not as productive as he usually was.

The journey to the office everyday was dragging. It would give him something to look at. Some air away from the prusteen walls of his manor. He could look at the flora and the people of Japan going about their day with his perfect cup of coffee in hand and not a care in the world.

But now, all he had out his window were a few trees on his property and grass that really needed to be mowed. And in the midst of it all, his loving boyfriend, laying on the ground and tossing a baseball into the air. 

He moved away from his laptop and stared down into his messy front yard and his boyfriend. A neutral expression graced his features as Togami opened the window and spoke.

“You know, while you’re out there, you should mow the lawn.”

Leon looked up, throwing the ball one last time and catching it. He then smirked up at his boyfriend. 

“What do I look like? The gardener?” 

“You look like a little troll laying in my yard.” 

“Our yard.” 

“Either way,” Byakuya rested his arm out of the window sill. “Get started my little garden gnome.”

“I’m not even that short!” he crossed his arms. “Plus I don’t even know where the lawn mower is!”

“Well I don’t know where it is either.” he then pressed his fingers to his glasses. “Do I look like a gardener?”

“With the right clothes, you could be.”

“And with the right clothes, you could be mowing the grass.”

Leon put a hand through his hair. He then shook his body, letting whatever insects that were infesting his short sleeve shirt fly back into the grass. Leon looked at the long grass, then back at his boyfriend, then back towards the grass. He shrugged, tossing the ball into the air carelessly. 

“I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“AH-!”

The redhead blinked looking up into the window and realized that Byakuya was no longer there. The ball he threw had landed on the ground closer to the house and into the grass. He gasped, realizing what he had done. 

“Aw shit! Byakuya!” 

He rushed inside and up the stairs to find his boyfriend on the floor of his private study. He rubbed his nose, hissing at the pain as Leon sat at his side. 

“Babe, you okay?”

“Leon…” The blonde grabbed his arm before moving up from there as if he were searching for his face. Byakuya grabbed his cheeks before saying. “If I didn’t love you so much, I would slap you.”

“Sorry about that…” he rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I was just trying to leave it in the yard but.. That ball had a mind of its own.”

“Sure it did…” Byakuya moved his hands to the floor. “Now, would you help me find my glasses?”

“I didn’t even notice you had them off.” Leon winked. “You look so cute without them~”

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and even though he didn’t have his glasses, he figured out a way to make eye contact. Leon chuckled nervously before standing up. He patted his boyfriend’s head before saying. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. I’ll find them.”

“You better.” Byakuya crossed his arms. 

Leon looked around the room from underneath his desk to underneath the former Ultimate Progeny with no success. He crossed his arms. Either the glasses turned invisible or they were somewhere in the yard. He sighed, rushing out of the room. 

~I~I~

This has become more of a chore than it had to be. He was starting to wish he never threw the ball and just mowed the lawn like Byakuya told him to. He frowned. No matter which way he looked at things, his lover would always be right in the end. 

This is what he gets for falling in love with one of the smartest people in his high school class.

At this point, Leon was ready to tell Byakuya that he might as well call up his eye doctor and ask him for new prescriptions because he had given up. He was hot, mosquitos were attacking his arms and neck and he was ready for a nice shower and cuddles from his blind boyfriend. 

He smiled a little, kissing onto his cute boyfriend and sitting cozy on the couch. The Progeny always had a hint of warm coffee to his scent and it instantly put Leon at ease. He closed his eyes, his mind wandering to the feeling of a cold shower after battling the summer’s heat. He sighed dreamily before snapping back to reality by an aggressive mosquito that bit onto the back of his neck.

He slapped it and flicked it away before looking at the door in shock.

Sitting right in front of it was Byakuya’s glasses and right behind them was his baseball. His shock expression then turned to a happy one. Whether an animal clumsily moved to the two objects or they were right there all along, Leon didn’t care. He just loved the silly representation of him and his boyfriend. He took out his phone and took a picture before grabbing the glasses.

He had to show Byakuya their baseball baby.


End file.
